I like your face
by EastSeaFishy
Summary: Kangin's staring at Ryeowook and Ryeowook can't figure out why. The reason? A very stupid one, according to Kangin. A Super Junior Fanfic - Kangin/Ryeowook


Disclaimer: Me no own Super Junior. Rawr.

Kangin's staring at Ryeowook and Ryeowook can't figure out why. The reason? A very stupid one, according to Kangin. Kangwook

* * *

Their relationship had always been strange. Not as awkward as him and Sungmin, but still pretty strange. They were almost polar opposites. One was big, the other was small. One was masculine, the other was feminine. One was loud, the other was soft. And yet, they shared the same last name.

* * *

Kim Youngwoon, or Kangin, as he was more widely known as, sat just across the room from him. He stared pensively at a spot above the larger man's head.

* * *

Kim Ryeowook, the smallest member of the team, sat just across the room from him. Ryeowook was staring very hard at something on the wall. Kangin couldn't take his eyes off the younger man's concentrated face.

* * *

He was staring. Ryeowook could feel the burning gaze of the man sitting across from him. He dared not take his eyes off the spot above Kangin's head, and hoped that no one else would notice Kangin's intense stare.

* * *

Kangin stared, long and hard. He didn't care if anyone else noticed. He just prayed that Ryeowook's eyes wouldn't move from their spot. If they did, he'd be unable to prevent himself from looking away, and like hell he wanted to do that.

_

* * *

What's going on?_

Ryeowook took his eyes off the word he had been staring at for the last ten minutes and looked up from his book to see Sungmin standing in front of him wearing a smile unlike one he had ever seen before. The smile and his eyes, which held a glint of unnatural knowing, gave Ryeowook the creeps.

"Sungmin-hyung, _what_ is going on?" Sungmin's eyes danced with mirthless laughter.

"Hyung's been staring at you a lot." Ryeowook groaned. Trust the most awkward member with the person in question to notice the one thing he wanted to stay hidden.

"Is that weird? Does that bother you?"

"Come now, why would that bother me?" Sungmin's smile turned mischievous and Ryeowook stared. Sungmin danced away happily.

_Did I misread him? Maybe he's really having fun with this. Huh? What's "this"?_

* * *

Kangin's eyes shifted slightly from their spot on the wall to his close friend sitting on the bed.

"Kim Youngwoon." Leeteuk stated suddenly, causing Kangin to twitch impulsively in his chair.

"T-teuk-teukie." Kangin retaliated, still a bit shaken.

"You know, Ryeowook knows you've been staring at him." Kangin grunted, then looked directly at his leader's face. He was shocked at the wide grin Leeteuk was wearing. It was almost a smirk. Sure, Leeteuk was known for being a hyperactive crazy person, but his entire face was arranged in a strange, lopsided, all-knowing grin. Kangin didn't like that.

"Yah, what are you smiling about?" Leeteuk's grin widened, if that was even possible. Suddenly, Kangin had a mental image of Leeteuk's face printed onto a rubber balloon, one that was slowly expanding with air. His right eye twitched.

"Well, sleep sweet and sound!" Leeteuk jumped off the bed and skipped towards the door.

_What was that?_

* * *

"Wookie!" Sungmin pranced over and draped his arms around his dongsaeng's neck. "He's staring at you again!" He added in a discreet whisper. Ryeowook poked his hyung and did everything possible to avoid looking in the direction that was Kim Youngwoon.

"Why is he staring at me? Do I look funny?" Sungmin laughed at the worry edging its way into Ryeowook's voice. Ryeowook noticed that the creepy grin was back. He shook a little in Sungmin's arms.

"Wookie~ Are you cold?" Sungmin asked, already knowing the cause of Ryeowook's discomfort.

* * *

"Kangin-ssi, you why do you keep staring at Ryeowook? It's starting to weird him out a bit you know." Kangin's head snapped from the TV screen to his hyung's face. Why was he being so formal?

"It's weirding him out? Aish, what should I do…"

"Do you like him?"

"Err… it's not quite like that… I mean I do like him but like… not… like… that…?" Kangin expected to see complete and utter confusion on his leader's face, but instead, all he saw was the face of a plotting mischievous child.

"Yah, Teukie, you're weirding me out now." He stated very bluntly.

"Sorry Kangin-ssi. But I think you should really tell Ryeowook very clearly about why you're staring at him. It's not good to make your dongsaengs worried." With that, Leeteuk practically flew out the room.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Ryeowook tried very hard to stay away from Kangin. It's not that he wanted to avoid him, he just felt extremely uncomfortable being stared at. Sungmin's strange behavior made him nervous as well. He noticed that if Kangin didn't stare at him, Sungmin acted normal. He preferred it that way. Really, he did.

Kangin, on the other hand, started wondering why Ryeowook was avoiding him. Well really, he knew the reason, but he just didn't understand it. He was a bit confused by Leeteuk's huge grins, but figured it was just some new phase Leeteuk was going through. Eventually, he got very tired of chasing Ryeowook around while trying to make everything look unintentional that he finally confronted Leeteuk and asked for his advice.

"I already told you, Kanginnie, you should just tell him why you're staring at him, and maybe he'll find it more acceptable."

_Kanginnie? What the hell?_

"Should I really do that hyung? I mean I _really_ don't want to tell him."

"You've been arguing about this with me for weeks. Just go and tell him."

"But… oh come on, I don't want to say something like that!"

"Oh, why not? I mean from what you told me, your reason isn't a bad one right? I think it's very cute." Kangin lightly smacked his leader over the head.

"Whatever… I guess I'll try, if it gets him to stop avoiding me… it sounds so stupid though."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Yea, whatever."

* * *

Kangin and Leeteuk found Sungmin and Ryeowook snuggled deep into the couch watching TV. At first, Ryeowook was really into the show and didn't notice the bear-like presence right next to him. At the next commercial break, however, Ryeowook came back to his senses and noticed that Sungmin had stood up from the couch. What's more, he was standing off to the side with Leeteuk.

"Hyung…?" He started to ask. Sungmin and Leeteuk smiled identical grins.

"Okay…" Ryeowook looked away, beginning to get used to the strange behavior, only to end up staring straight at the logo of a shirt that was two inches from his face.

"Ahh! What?" He screamed in fright as he toppled backwards to the other end of the couch. He looked up to see Kangin staring very hard at him.

"Uh… Kangin-hyung… wh-"

"I like your face." And with that, Kangin walked out of the room, leaving a very shocked and very confused Ryeowook behind.

Sungmin and Leeteuk fell to the floor, their giggles and laughter reverberating throughout the entire dorm.

Ryeowook turned his very shocked eyes towards his two hyungs who were high fiving and rolling around on the floor.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Is this funny? I hope its funny. I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't funny though. I don't think I did a very good job... Topic 89 of 100. Check my profile for more information!


End file.
